Mist
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Jayfeather is still yearning for Half Moon, but he knows it could never be. Meanwhile, a twoleg named Tanya, but prefers Mist, is abused at school and at home. She passes out and wakes up as a cat when she is in the forest one day. She becomes great friends with Dovewing, becomes a matchmaker, and... falls for the hotheaded medicine cat? Full summary inside.


_**So I made this because I was bored and I was searching up Warriors fanfics for Jay-Jay and-**_

_**Jayfeather: Stop calling me that!**_

_**Shuut up! You're supposed to be hanging with Dawnfur, not me! Anyways, I was looking for Jayfeather fanfics and I saw one about Jayfeather ending up with a twoleg-turned-human and I was like 'I SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT!' so here I am, making one. Sorry for any stolen ideas.**_

_**I am also trying to make this a WEEEEE bit funny, so. Oh, and I'm also posting this on The Official Warrior Cats Forums.**_

_**Summary: Jayfeather is still yearning for Half Moon, but he knows it could never be. Meanwhile, a twoleg named Tanya, but prefers Mist, is abused at school and at home. When she is crying in the woods one day, she passes out and wakes up to find herself as a cat. She discovers Thunderclan and joins as Mistpaw. Upon her arrival, she becomes best friends with Dovewing and Ivypool, begins matchmaking, and… falls for the hotheaded medicine cat?**_

Prologue

Jayfeather sighed as Berrynose padded out of the den. He had gotten a thorn stuck in his paw and was whining like a kit. The brat. Jayfeather had just come back from the mountains and he still missed Half Moon. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

Sighing, he went back to his herbs. It was only until later that he realized that Briarlight would be pestering him on why he was so depressed.

**'°ºø•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•.❀•.Line Break.•❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•øº°'**

Tanya, also known as Mist, was tired. She had gotten a beating from her mother that night and, contrary to what some might think, passing out did not help get sleep. Her mother thought that she was the cause of her father's death. If her father hadn't jumped in the way of the crazy lunatic (who was now in jail, thank god) who had thrown a knife at her, she would be dead.

If that wasn't enough, she was constantly bullied and no one believed that she had gotten beaten by her mother. People had even tried to trick her into humiliating herself, but of course she didn't believe it and they ended up humiliating each other. Like this one time, someone put a slip of paper in her locker that said that a popular guy in school liked her, but she knew the handwriting was her ex best friend, who had left her for popularity, along with her other ex friends.

Mist was also dubbed as a freak _for no reason_. She had straight, waist length, platinum blonde hair and mysterious grey eyes, so she didn't really see how that made her a freak. Really, grey eyes were uncommon, but they shouldn't be that odd.

So here she was, crying in the forest. She let tears roll down her cheek as she moved her fingers through the water. Her arms were still bleeding from the harsh beating she had gotten from school and from home.

She felt herself grow tired. _Perhaps I'll just rest for a bit._ She laid down next to the water and closed her eyes. She didn't notice that the air around her shimmer and she didn't even feel herself shrink.

**'°ºø•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•.❀•.Line Break.•❀.•❤•.¸✿¸.•❤•øº°'**

Lionblaze was out hunting. The forest had been quiet lately, but it was close to leaf bare, so he had to hunt while he could. While wandering close to the lake, he noticed a flash of white. Curious, he walked towards the lake and saw a white she-cat about seven months old. She was bleeding, and there were old scars alone her body, but mostly her legs. Her front left legs were bleeding the most.

Panicking, Lionblaze took the young she-cat by her scruff and took her to camp. He didn't even think, he just knew he had to help this she-cat live.

Jayfeather didn't question why his brother was bringing in a she-cat and asking for help. He just mused on how she looked a little bit like… Half Moon. He got to work on stopping her from bleeding while Lionblaze went to talk to Firestar.


End file.
